Alone
by cam the fan
Summary: Someone is left alone with nothing but their thoughts. Will they be able to live with the loneliness? Or will they crack? Once-shot.Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.


**Alone**

A teenage boy is sitting by the river, but he isn't relaxing. He has tears streaming down his face. He is completely alone, and it's night.

"Lord, why?"he asks as more salty tears stain the grass. "Why did everyone forget me?"

He looked at the moon, and thought ~It sure is a beautiful tonight~

"At least,I'm not completely alone" he said to a rabbit who hopped to his side.

He had always wanted to do something, but had always chickened out.

"Bunny, what should I do?" he asked the white bull of fur, with red eyes.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a Rabbit!" he shouted, making the animal flee.

He sat there for a while as he just gazed into the moon's white glow.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing"he thought aloud, as he got up, and walked slowly home.

While trees passed him on either side, he still had tears streaming down his face.

He eventually saw his house come into view, but peeked into the window and saw his family having fun. He walked in the front door, past his family, and went upstairs.

"Is that you honey?" his mom asked peeking he head out from the TV room.

"Yeah" he replied from behind a closed door.

He went over to his bed, lied down, and reached beneath his pillow. He then retrieved a box with a red stain on it.

"That's the last time I ever cut and smoke" he said pulling a cigarette from the box.

He reached over to a secret compartment, he made himself, and pulled out a lighter. He then lit the cigarette, and inhaled deeply.

"That feels so good" he said exhaling the smoke.

"I don't care. I don't mind. As long as you're here. Go ahead tell me you'll leave me again, but you'll come back running." his cell phone boomed.

"Hey dude, wanna spend the night?" his best friend asked.

"my mom said no" the teen replied.

"We don't see each other any more" his friend whined.

"I know, tell you what, meet me by the pond, at noon tomorrow" the boy says trying to make it up to his friend.

"Okay see you then"his friend said before hanging up.

"If I don't commit suicide first" he muttered to himself.

"honey, it's me open the door" his mother said from the other side.

"I'm in the bathroom" he lied.

"Oh, okay" she said walking away.

The boy then ran to the bed, pulled out a razor blade, and sliced his pale ,skinny, red line covered, wrist. He soon realized he didn't have anything to catch the blood. So he ran to the bathroom, got a towel, and slipped on a puddle of water.

His father heard a loud thus and went to investigate.

"It's me, is everything alright?" he asks.

No answer.

He soon got worried and broke down the door. What he saw made him scream. There lay his youngest son, out cold on the ground, with his wrists bleeding fiercely.

"oh god, oh god no!" he screamed picking up the teen.

"What's wrong? OH MY GOD!"screamed his brother walking into the room.

The two hurried downstairs,put the young son in the car, and drove to the hospital.

"My son is dying,help please!" he screamed entering the hospital.

Nurses took him into the first room they could, in order to stop the bleeding. The two waited and waited for a result. Soon the mother and his friend's family were there.

" What's happened?" asked his friend worriedly.

"he cut open his wrists then was knocked unconscious" his father explained.

"Why would he do that?" his mother asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know"said the father.

"Excuse me, but only mother and father may come and check on the patient" said the nurse who led them down the hallway.

"He's alive but barely" said the doctor whom was waiting for them to enter the room.

Not soon after a long beep that never seemed to end, came from the heart monitor.

A scream could be heard all throughout the hospital. The rest of the group came in shortly and cried at what they saw.

"I'm terribly sorry, but what was his name?" the doctor asked.

No one spoke for what seemed like ever, but eventually it was his friend who spoke.

"His name was Goten" he says in a serious tone.

**Author's Note:** **This is a once- shot. What did you think? Should I stop writing? Or just stop with once- shots? leave review telling me what you **

**THE END**


End file.
